I'll Never Forget The Days With You
by iLovePitaBread
Summary: Prussia has started another year in W Academy, but he meets this new person he seen from a distance for years now and he finally gets to meet him. Will they hit it off, or will despise each other until death comes? One thing Prussia only knows is that his life might be over quicker than he anticipated.
1. Chapter 1

I ran and ran in the freezing rain. The sky no longer seemed to be blue like it always. It was now dark as if a blanket was been wrapped around the sun and the sky, trying to not let the rays of the sun shine down down to Earth.

My heart couldn't keep any longer, it was slowly beating than usual. I was about to die. I took a big breath and dropped to my knees in the black road and started sobbing like I did when I was a kid.

"Arthur," I gasped between sobs. "I-I..." I knew I was close to the darkness of death, they were ready to welcome me. My heart slowly beating now, my lungs no holding air anymore.

"Gilbert?" Arthur was now standing in front of me, looking at me with pityful eyes. "What's wrong...?"

"I-I'm- Ah!" I almost shouted, the pain in my chest grew bigger now that he was standing in front of me. I clutched chest with my right hand and held myself with the left. "I'm dying," I gasped.

Arthur took a step back and looked at me with his big, green eyes with shocked. "What..." he gasped as if a ghost kicked him viciously in the stomach.

"I'm sorry," I closed my eyes feeling the world fall under me. How could all this happen so quickly, I had enough time to tell him the truth but I took that for granted; now here I was in my knees and crying in front of the person I cared the most. "I'm sorry!"

It was August and we, countries, were going back to school. I wasn't excited, every year was the same. Francis, Antonio and me always hung out behind the school and drinked beer, wine and tomato juice... We always tried to get girls to hang out with us, sometimes boys, it didn't matter.

The school didn't care if you were into girls or boys, we were all one family. Ha! Half the school fighted with the other half for dominance like we always do in wars. I didn't understand why every single time we saw our enemies we had to play war all over again.

I shook my head impatiently and got in my bicycle. I was about to be late for the first day, again. It wasn't something new for me, I always was late for class, cutting class and sleeping class. I was basicly the bad boy in school who was also a dork, an odd combination, I know. The bigger countries always picked on me because they knew my country was about to be dissolved.

My country... My home... My live... It was all going to Hell with me very soon.

I could feel a tear coming down my left eye. I wipped it off viciously. I couldn't get sad now, I didn't want those damn countries to pick on me for another year again and beg West to help me get them off my back.

"Amigo!" I heard Antonio yelled from behind me. "I haven't seen you all this summer!" Antonio smiled his traditional smile. Lovino, his crush, always seemed to go red as a tomatoe when he caught a glimps of Antonio's smile.

"Yeah, long time!" I grinned at him.

"Where's Francis?" Antonio was now next to me riding his green bike next to my blue one.

"Probably hitting on a chick," I snorted while Gilbird, on my shoulder, chirped at the word 'chick'.

Antonio laughed at Gilbird's reaction and stopped when he spotted the Italian Brother's in the road walking and talking about pasta.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR FUCKING PASTA ALREADY!" Lovino shouted at his younger brother who always seemed to smile no matter how horrible the situation was.

"Now why would I do that?" he smiled and ran from his older brother who was chasing after him with a tomatoe in his hand.

I snorted. I wondered where he got the tomatoe from.

"Oh me and Lovino spend a day picking tomatoes in the summer," he grinned. Hu, I must of talked out loud without even noticing.

"You guys better not be having sex already without me video taping it!" I screamed loud enough for Lovino to hear us.

Lovino turned around and his face was now was a new shade of red the whole planet Earth has never seen before! "YOU BASTARD!" he yelled at both of us, but his eyes were resting on Antonio.

"ROMA!" Antonio almost whined like a little girl. "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!" he rode his bike faster now so he could catch up to Lovino.

"They should just be together already," I heard someone say behind me.

I turned my head around for a few seconds and realized it was Francis walking with a new girl in his arm.

"Hey Francis," I grinned at him and the new girl and put my eyes back on the road.

"Bonjour," Francis purred like a cat. He was the biggest player among us, scratch that, the whole school. The only person Antonio was interesting was on Lovino, obviously. And last year, I tried to get Elizabeta to be in a realtionship with me, but of course she was been loyal to Roderich and denied every single time I asked her.

I spend years chasing after something that clearly I wasn't going to obtain.

I got off my bike and parked it next to Antonio's. My vibrant eyes analyzed the surroundings and saw that everyone seemed to be happier than last year.

A new year, the same me.


	2. Chapter 2

**HALLO! Okay so I forgot to mention that this story takes place in the middle of WWII and erm would you guys help me with the historical parts because Google is for sure not my friend XD I would get my Prussian book on its history but I don't have the money right now ;-; By the way, was Prussia involve in WWII? Ooh I feel like Spain saying "I don't understand" :D And then Romano will say "Shocker!" If you know that picture, ich liebe dich ;) Okay enough of my babbling! XD And I'm sorry I couldn't update last week ;-; I had to make up some stuff XD**

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

I walked peacefully down the sidewalk with only silent to hear. I was late for school but I had many excuses to get late. I could say I was helping a lady with her grocery bags, a classic, or I was in the campus patrolling for a teacher who was absent in their post.

"No matter what I do bad, I never seem to get in trouble," I murmured to myself.

Birds sang their songs to their chicks and fed them like a mother would with her child. I smiled at the small birds and kept walking slowly. I always seemed to be isolated from the world to my own world, some people would find it upsetting but I found it exquisite!

The sky seemed to be shining a pale blue that suited a happy mood and relaxing at the same time. I missed this walks, this walks where I could see everything in my own perspective without anyone else budding in.

I finally reached the school's entrance, it was empty like a dessert. The only stuff around here was the bicycles of students and litter laying around the ground getting picked up by the cool wind.

I sighed at the litter on the ground and looked at it with irritating eyes. "Why don't these bloody wankers pick their trash, is not like it takes you a year to pick it up!" I began to murmured at myself with poor temper while I was picking up the trash.

"Well, hello," I blinked at a necklace laying in the ground winking at me with its shiny silver color. I picked the necklace and raised it to the sky where the sun was shinying to see it better than before. I squinted my green eyes and realizing what it was this object in my hand.

It was that Iron Cross necklace those German brothers always wore around their necks. I cringed my nose wit disgust at the slightest memory of the two of them. The Allies were in War right at this moment with them but we were forced to act more civilized towards them during school hours.

"I'll just give this to which ever of them," I huffed and stuffed the necklace in my jacket's pocket. I walked to the front office and worked there for the rest of first period until the bell rang, telling me second period was soon to start.

It was math class, I found this class the most boring class ever. I wasn't the best at it but I least I understood the basics, that's what it was all about, right? Well, I don't care, I was already busy at home and with this war becoming more intense.

I walked into class and everyone was chatting to each other, already sitting down in the seats they desired to seat in. I looked around the classroom and found an open seat in the very back and in the corner where another person was sitting in front. That person had albino hair, plain white, but with the sun rays it looked more like a pale silver liked the Iron Cross I found earlier.

I shrugged and sat down in that seat behind the person.

That person must of heard me when I settled down, his head turned around to my direction and stared at me with his red, vivid eyes. They grew bigger when he realized who I was and turned his head quickly away from me.

I blinked confused at his reaction. Was he not with his brother in the war against us? I shrugged and got the Iron Cross out of my jacket and tapped his shoulder.

Before my finger could touch his shoulder, his shoulders tensed and turned around with a worried expression.

"Ja?" he said with a heavy German accent.

I furrowed my eyebrows trying to think of his name. I forgot what his name was, good Lord, this is going to be embarrassing! "Hey, erm, what's your name?" I could feel my cheeks warming slowly.

"Gilbert," Gilbert mumbled with confussion and saw the Iron Cross in my hand. "Hey! Where did you get that?" he pointed at the necklace and placed a hand on his neck to feel if his was around.

"Oh," I nodded when I noticed his necklace wasn't on. "This must be yours then, right? I found it in the ground next to a blue bicycle." I held out the necklace in front of me so he could grab it.

He hesistated grabbing it from my hand and snatched it out of my hand. I felt his fingertips brushing mine and it made me shiver. That was weird, I never got that feeling when someone touched my hand.

"Danke," Gilbert whispered and his face was flushed. I couldn't figured why this person in front of me could be this weird!

"You're welcome," I said in an irritated voice.

Gilbert turned around and kept starring at the window throught out the whole lesson of math. I couldn't help staring at him during the lesson. His hair was just something... I couldn't quite define what was that made it so special. But his eyes were the most interesting feature of his face. His feature were so relaxing that just staring at them would made you feel relax.

The bell finally rang for third period and I got up quickly from my seat. Why was I thinking of that guy all this time!

I started to walk slowly out of class until I heard Alfred and Yao around talking to Gilbert about something. I stopped and turned and saw Gilbert, who was still looking out the window, but his face was lowered. I couldn't see his expression but his shoulders were trembling.

"Ha this dude is crying!" Alfred almost laughed. "C'mon dude! You know you're not a country!"

Gilbert didn't answer but his shoulders were shaking now.

"Alfred, you bloody wanker!" I shouted. "Get out of this classroom right now or you'll get in trouble later."

"Whatever dude, let's go Yao." Alfred put his hands in his pocket with Yao following behind him out of the classroom.

Gilbert remained in his seat making sobbing noises. Good Lord, was he acutally crying over those stupid comments! But what was that about not been a country anymore? Prussia was a country right?

"You too, Gilbert!" I shouted at him. The classroom was empty and we were the only ones here.

Gilbert stopped shaking and wiped his eyes quickly. He got up from his seat and stalked out of the room with his head down and not glacing at me or anything.

"What's his problem?" I murmured with a frown. "Whatever," I walked to the office and stayed there for the rest of the school day.

* * *

**I LOVE ALFRED! I JUST HAD TO GET ONE OF THE COUNTRIES PART OF THE ALLIES TO SAY THAT ;-; Don't kill me with a pipe, please :3 Kay bye, until next week! XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo! Let's play the excuses game! My excuse! Well let's just blame laziness and math homework! :D Oh I have more! I still need to do Math... ._. Anywho! ^w^ Here's Prussia's POV so you guys can see what he was thinking XD That'll be it ._. And I'll probably update tomorrow... Yeah don't get your hopes up xD You know it will take me two or three good weeks to update ;-; ENJOY XD**

* * *

The bell rang, meaning period two was over, I was good on math. The teacher already knew this so she always let me spaced out in some lessons when I wasn't in the happy mood. And today wasn't one.

First period, everyone was whispering when I entered the room. They stopped whatever they were doing and stare at me. I guess everyone knows the happy news! I looked at every single pair of eyes looking at my direction with hunger for my expected unhappy mood, but I just tried to hide that grief with a bored look. I shrugged and walked to the way back of the room looking for the desk closest to the window. I seated there all day trying to ignore the whispers... They weren't whispers of sympathy like "Oh, poor guy," or something like that. They were enjoying the fact. They kept giggling like idiots and saying "Wow, I don't know his still here! His not a country anymore,"

"I am a country," I whispered to myself all the time inside that damned class.

Second period, that was the worst one! I sat by the way back again and near the window. I distracted myself like this everytime I was close crying. It also distracted my train of thoughts.

While I was watching a squirrel run around a tree, I heard a shuffling sound behind me. I turned my head around to see what made that sound, but instead I made eye contact with a pair of green eyes that stared right back at me with awe. His hair was blond, a pretty shade of blond. His uniform looked very neat and organized. When I realized that it was that England guy from the Allies I turned my head around quickly, hoping he wouldn't laugh at me like the others did. My heart felt heavy, it was already heavy with grief, but this was new feeling, a warm feeling...?

I felt a finger lightly tap my shoulder. My shoulders became tight like wires. My heart was now slamming in my chest, what the hell was going on and all this mix emotions?

I turned my head back to the guy behind me, Arthur was his name, right? "Ja," I tried to hide my trembling voice. What was I worried so bad?

Arthur frowned at my worried replied and asked "Hey, erm, what's your name?" His pale cheeks turned a soft pink and tried to hide the humilation out of his eyes.

"Gilbert," I tried to say loud and confident, but my voice only came out as a whisper. I saw something wink at me from his hand. I moved my attention to the object in his hand. "Hey! Where did you get that?" It was my Iron Cross! Or was it? I put my hand in my neck, searching for the chain that held my Iron Cross but I felt nothing but my cold skin.

"Oh," he said like he finally understood something and nodded his head slowly. "This must be yours then, right? I found it on the ground next to a blue bicycle," He held out the necklace by its chain and for me to see more clearly.

I hesistated, I didn't know what to do. I was taking a good amount of time to grab my necklace. I snatched it out of his hand before he could say anything else. My fingertip's brushed his hands and it made my hand shiver, but in the good way.

His face seemed to be shocked, was it a rude gesture by what I just did? "Danke," I whispered and felt my cheeks getting warmer than they should. I didn't want to hear another word from him, so I turned my head around and stared at the board filled with equations.

"You're welcome," Arthur said with an irritated tone. Yeah, that was rude wasn't it.

After an eternity, the bell finally rang. I couldn't help to think of Arthur's accent, eyes, face, blush, oh mein Gott! Why couldn't get this guy out of my head!

I shook my head and right when I was going to leave my seat, Alfred and Yao came to me. Great, they must of find out about the juicy news!

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Alfred asked with a confused face.

I eyed him with my red eyes and looked other way. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know what we mean!" Yao said.

I turned my head back to the window, with hope that they wouldn't see the tear that escaped my eye. "Why are you so concerned about this?" My voice was trembling now, I knew I was going to cry in front of them no matter what I tried. I felt my shoulders shake now and the tears were already rolling down my face.

"Ha this dude is crying!" Alfred laughed. "C'mon dude! You know you're not a country!"

I didn't want to talk anymore, I tried to choke a sob back.

"Alfred," someone shouted from the classroom's door. "you bloody wanker!" It was Arthur's voice. "Get out of this classroom right now or you'll get in trouble later."

"Whatever dude, let's go Yao," then I heard their footsteps fading away.

"You too, Gilbert!" Arthur shouted at me. I shiver went down my spine, that was the first time he ever said my name.

I stopped from sobbing and quickly wiped my tears. I got up from my seat and almost ran out of the classroom. The only place I could escape of this missery was the back of the school. I could have a good beer back there and just forget everything.

By the time it was the end of the fourth period, Antonio and Francis joined me and noticed my miserable expression while I was leaning on a wall.

"Bonjour," Francis leaned by my right side and Antonio by the left.

"Why are you so triste amigo?" Antonio asked trying to get contact with my eyes. I was looking at the ground trying to ignore him.

"Why am I sad?" I mumbled. "Because everyone is an idiot that's why,"

"Yeah but you're friends with the biggest one," Francis chuckled. "And by that I mean Antonio,"

"Si!" Antonio smiled then looked at Francis with a hurt looked. "Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con eso, rana pervertido!"

"What?" Francis and I said confused at the same time.

"What's that supposed to mean, you perverted frog!" Antonio shoved a finger at Francis's chest.

"Whoa," Francis put his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. "I was just joking ami!"

"Oh," Anotonio blinked and smiled again. "okay!"

Now I saw why Francis said that, but I was glad I was best friends with both of them.

"Stop it both of you!" I put my arms around both of their shoulders and smiled. "Now what have you done all day without the awesome me?"

"Ohonhonhon! I saw this belle fille in my science class this morning," Francis grinned.

"And I got to poke Roma's cheeks!" Antonio shouted with glee.

We laughed and talked in the back of the school all day, as long as I have these two, I guess I'll be fine.


End file.
